


We’re here.

by Zuberweird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demons, F/M, Rape, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuberweird/pseuds/Zuberweird
Summary: After a traumatic experience that has left you surveirly injured both mentally and physically, Sam and Dean do everything in their power to help you recover. But is it enough?





	We’re here.

You woke up with a horrible headache, and the light shining in your face did nothing to help. You tried to bring your arm up to your face to shield the light but something was wrong. You’re arm wouldn’t move, you looked quickly to your left and seen that your arm was strapped down. Panic started to set it. You pulled against the wrist straps and tried to sit up, but you had a long strap across your stomach. That’s when you realized you were naked. 

You started to cry. No way in hell was this going to end well, you weren’t even sure where you were or how you got there. You heard a loud thud and looked around for the source. Your eyes landed on the big metal door as it creaked open. Demon. 

“Hey there lovely. Awake finally?” He said as he walked over towards you his eyes trailing over your exposed body. 

“Fuck off.” You spit out trying to keep up that tough bravado. 

But you failed. You could see that you did all over his smug face. He trailed his hand over your stomach and then down to your hip. He looked up into your eyes and you felt your stomach tighten. Your heart was beating out of your fucking chest. This wasn’t happening, you knew were this was going and you would rather the son of a bitch kill you then him touch you in that way. 

You heard another loud thud. “Oh no.” You thought. “Please, not another one.” 

The door flew open. 

“Kat!” Yelled Dean. 

“Get away from her!” Shouted Sam. 

Relief flooded you. They found you, they were going to rescue you. But just as quick as relief came, it was taken away. The demon flung both brothers against the wall. 

“Sorry to tell you boys but you walked in at the wrong moment. See, me and Kat here we’re about to have some fun. But hey, I’m not shy, you can stay and watch.” 

You looked over at Sam and Dean, they were fighting against the demons power but it didn’t look like they were getting anywhere. Your head snapped back towards the demon when you heard his belt buckle hitting the floor. 

“No! No! No!” You shouted trying to kick him away. 

“A fighter huh. I like that baby. Keep struggling.” Spit the demon. 

And then you felt him force himself inside of you. His eyes turning black. You screamed out in pain and at the same time Dean called out your name. You looked over at him, him and Sam looked like they were in just as much pain as you were. 

“Kat! Look at me. Hey sweetheart, that’s right focus on me.” Pleaded Dean. 

Your eyes moved to look at Sam but you couldn’t find his eyes anymore. They were shut, and his head was turned to the side. Your attention was ripped away from the boys by a white hot pain. You screamed. The demon had dragged a blade across your stomach and was working his way to your thighs. 

“Look at me!” He snarled as he slammed himself into you. “Oh fuck baby you feel good. Is this what you give to the Winchester’s on the regular? I can see why they fight so hard for you.”

You were losing a lot of blood and you were getting drowsy. You kept hearing Dean calling your name trying to get you to focus on him but you couldn’t. All you could focus on was the agonizing pain the demon was causing you. His body on yours, the blade digging into your naked skin, how cold you felt, then suddenly everything went black.


End file.
